Metal parts frequently fail their intended use, due not only to fracturing but also to wear and abrasion, including mechanical wear (abrasion and pressure), chemical corrosion, and/or heat. Wear changes a metal part dimensionally and as such functionally. Processes are known for repairing worn metal parts where a durable material is adhered to the degraded surface. Similarly, a durable material may be adhered to a not previously worn surface which may be expected to experience wear. For metal components, this is commonly known as cladding or hard-facing, which can be defined as the application of building up wear-resistant material onto a parts surface by means of welding or joining. The cost of cladding is considerably less expensive than replacement costs and since cladding can be applied to a variety of base metals like: steel, stainless steel, nickel-based alloys, and copper-based alloys, it is widely used throughout the industry today.
A multi-wire SAW is a welding device that can perform cladding. The multi-wire SAW can include an electrode head that is adapted to receive a plurality of electrode contact tips. Each of the contacts tips may be associated with one of the electrodes. The contact tips can be releasably secured to the electrode head. For instance, conventional multi-wire SAW welding devices include an electrode head with apertures adapted to securely receive each of the contact tips respectively. Most conventional techniques include threads within the apertures as well as include corresponding threads on the contact tips for insertion into and removal from the electrode head as needed. Other techniques include set screws that, when tightened, prevent the contact tips from unintentionally dislodging.
Contact tips can wear in a short duration of time during cladding welding operations. When the contact tips wear out or deteriorate, new contact tips can be used for replacement tips. Replacing or repairing individual contact tips can be a cumbersome and timely maintenance procedure based on a location within or on the electrode head as well as the type of attachment to the electrode head (e.g., individual threads on contact tips, among others). Often, a contact tip holder can be used to hold a plurality of contact tips in place (rather than each tip using a releasably secure mechanism). However, each time a contact tip is replaced, the nozzle of the welding device is lifted to gain access to the contact tips. Such procedure often increases downtime and decreases operational productivity for a welding device that performs cladding operations.
Techniques and mechanisms for changing contact tips in an electrode head for a welding device can be time-consuming due to the location of the contact tips or the type of attachment to the electrode head. Moreover, replacement of contact tips can often require movement of the nozzle of the welding device which can be time-consuming and decrease the accuracy of the cladding operation. What is needed is a time efficient and non-evasive technique or mechanism that facilitates replacement of contact tips used by a welding device.